A New Dawn: book 1 Raging Storms
by DarkSolstice
Summary: Raging Storms shall march together, and blood will rein." the weight of this prophecy falls upon the shoulders of 3 young siblings, & becomes too much for one. when she turns to the dark side to ease her pain, she finds bloodshed can solve any problem
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Moonlight glinted off the surface of a small pool, as a ginger tom sat beside it, staring into its depths.

"Even StarClan cannot see the future Firestar, even you know that. Your time has passed, and is almost Bramblestar's time to join us." A blue furred she-cat said as she sat next to Firestar.

Firestar sighed. "I know Bluestar, but I wish there was more that i could do. There's so much more to be taught in life!"

"I know how you feel. I felt the same after I lost my last life against the dog pack. In fact, there is something you can do." Bluestar got up and beckoned to something across the clearing.

The bewildered look on Firestar's face made her laugh. A large orange tom with a thunderbolt pattern on his fur bounded across the empty clearing and stopped in front of Firestar.

"Greetings friend. I am Thunderstar, founder of ThunderClan. Glad to meet you Firestar." He dipped his head and continued when Firestar returned the gesture. "I have been watching over our Clan ever since I joined the starry ranks. You have done a good job."

"Thank you Thunderstar." Firestar dipped his head again.

"Thunderstar and I have been watching over ThunderClan, but more over three cats in particular. As you can guess, these three are part of a prophecy. And I might add maybe the worst of them all." Bluestar hesitated.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"Raging storms shall march together, and blood will rein."

"I would do anything to help my Clan," Firestar growled. "Even go to any length necessary to protect these three kits from this prophecy."

His companions nodded in gratitude. "We will meet again Firestar. Until then, farewell." Thunderstar dipped his head, and he and Bluestar left the way they came.

Firestar sat down once again and stared deeply into the pool. He sighed heavily. So much time has passed since he joined StarClan, enough time to make Bramblestar a leader with two lives left. The surface of the pool shimmered, and the image of three kits appeared.

'_Icekit, Rainkit, Snowkit,' _he thought to himself. _'My great grandkits!' _

Firestar stood, understanding what had to be done, and went in search of Thunderstar and Bluestar. He would help until the day the clans were no more.


	2. It Starts

**Chapter 1- It Starts**

"Achoo!" A small body next to me sneezed and turned.

"Keep still," a voice on the other side growled. "I bet the mice could feel your fidgeting Rainkit."

"Aww, be nice Snowkit! Wasn't his fault he sneezed. It is a bit stuffy in here," I argued.

I got up and sat in the entrance to the nursery. I saw Bramblestar, my grandfather and clan leader. He was giving orders to Cloudwing, my mother and loyal deputy. I felt Daisy get up and sit next to me.

"Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it Icekit? Are you excited?" Daisy asked, licking the top of my head.

"You bet! I've never been more excited in my life!" I sighed.

"What's the matter? You're not happy?"

I sighed again. I looked across the clearing to the medicine den. Snowkit wanted to be a medicine cat. She's helped Leafpool and Jayfeather with herbs and poultices from the time she started walking. Not to mention Leafpool is older than an elder. If she passed anytime soon Snowkit is sure to get the job! I told this to Daisy and she purred sympathetically.

"At least you'll have your brother to train with. And whenever you get an injury it'll be your sister that heals you," she said in a soothing voice. "Now why don't you see if Bramblestar will let you help with anything."

I looked at her and purred. "Thanks Daisy."

I got up and ran to where Bramblestar was speaking with Cloudwing and Lightmask. He was giving orders for the patrols. "Lightmask, I want you to take a patrol and remark all the borders. Cloudwing you can sort out the hunting patrols for the day. Hello there, Icekit."

Cloudwing looked at me with pride in her eyes as I bounded up. She ran her tail along my side and purred happily.

"Hi Bramblestar! Hi Cloudwing and Lightmask! Is there anything I can do?" I asked hopefully.

Cloudwing turned to Bramblestar. He looked thoughtful. I sat and waited, watching with pure interest as I saw his eyes begin swimming with some weird emotion. "Well," he answered at last, "come with me and we'll see what you can do. You two, hop to those patrols."

"Yes Bramblestar," they said and hurried away.

My feet seemed to have a tireless energy in them, as I followed my leader around the hollow to the medicine den. My heart sank when I saw my sister sorting herbs with Jayfeather. He looked up as we entered.

"Greetings Bramblestar. Is there a problem?" Jayfeather asked, tilting his head.

"No, no. just wondering if any of you has eaten yet?" He ventured.

"Leafpool has before she went out. I can wait until a patrol gets back."

"Nonsense. Will you fetch something from the fresh-kill pile Icekit?" Bramblestar asked.

"Sure!" Happy to get out into the sunlight I ran, full speed, to the fresh-kill pile, almost colliding with Lightmask on my way.

The pile had two mice, a sparrow, and a fat, juicy vole. I grabbed the vole and brought it back to the medicine den. I placed it near the small pool and left to find something Bramblestar and I could eat.

"Is it really safe for Leafpool to be leaving camp?" I asked out loud, as I crunched through a bone. We sat under HighLedge, eating the two mice left in the camp.

I heard a deep chuckle and looked up into his amber eyes. "Of course, she hasn't gone far enough to be in any kind of danger." He swallowed and hastily changed the subject. "Maybe when you become an apprentice I could take you on a few patrols, maybe some training sessions, a tour of the territory. . ." I saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes before he looked away.

"Oh really Bramblestar! I'd love that!" I bounced up and down.

I heard faint footsteps and turned to the see the hunting patrol just arriving into camp.

"Prey's running today," I commented.

Bramblestar muttered agreement and walked away. I hurried to his side, and we stopped in front of the warriors den. He looked at it with such a sad look, my heart almost stopped. He must have sensed my confusion.

"ThunderClan has lost more than enough warriors these past few seasons," he explained. "Even Firestar, my own mentor. . ." His voice cracked, and he padded away stiffly.

I flicked my ears. I held back a moment, my head spinning. _How many warriors has our clan lost? I have to ask somebody before my brain explodes! _Stealing one last glance at the den I hurried to my leaders' side. He said he couldn't wait for the day when I would be sleeping in the warriors den. What a day that would be! We were nearing Halfrock when I heard the dawn patrol coming through the tunnel.

"Any news?" Bramblestar called, walking towards them, me tailing him.

"The WindClan border is fine, but. . ." Lightmask stopped mid-sentence.

"But?" I urged. They looked at me, so I shrugged.

"There's something about ShadowClan's territory that's a bit creepy. Sure they marked the border, but I felt like I was being watched. Not to mention their part of the forest was so silent! Not even a bird chirped!" Lightmask exclaimed.

"Sounds like ShadowClan are up to their old tricks again. Tell the patrols to keep a look out for any trespassers on our land," Bramblestar ordered.

"Yes Bramblestar." Lightmask hurried away.

* * *

I woke with a start, and shivered. I yawned and stretched into Snowkit, which earned a growl. After a while of moving around trying to get comfortable, I gave up and sighed. I sat up and groomed my ruffled fur. I trotted out of the nursery into the clearing, where I saw Bramblestar keeping a silent vigil. Looking up at Silverpelt, he jumped when I plopped myself next to him.

"You should be sleeping," he whispered, running his tail along my back. "Tomorrow's your big day."

"I guess it's the excitement that's keeping me awake. Oh, yeah! Who's gonna be my mentor?" I exclaimed, hopping around him.

He laughed. "You'll find out in the morning."

I stopped bouncing. My fur was sticking up. I looked at the thorn tunnel, then let my gaze drift along the top of the hollow.

'_What's this strange feeling?' _I shook myself. "We're being watched."

The air had an ominous feeling to it. I heard a rustle, and my eyes went wide. I opened my mouth and let out a loud screech. At the exact moment ShadowClan warriors burst through the thorn tunnel.

Bramblestar grabbed me by the scruff, which I might add is very painful, and shoved me into the nursery. "Daisy watch them!" He yowled.

I saw him turn and charge into the fray of screeching cats. Suddenly Daisy was pulled out of the nursery and batted aside. Snowkit huddled in the back, while Rainkit spat furiously. A large black paw reached in and dragged me out.

"Drive them back! Let no ShadowClan cat remain!" Cloudwing yowled.

I screeched in anger and bit the paw that grabbed me. He howled in pain, dropped me, and lunged at me again. I jumped out of reach, then onto his back and dug my claws in. He tried to shake me off, but I held on with all the strength of LionClan. He moved into a rolling position.

"Icekit!"

"Quick jump off!"

He rolled, but thankfully I was already on soft grass. My paws seemed to have a mind of their own as my claws grazed his fur, drawing blood above his eye and nose.

"Retreat ShadowClan! We will return Bramblestar! Count on it!" the tom howled. He took one last look at me, such a look of hatred, before leading the intruders away.

"Wow! That was brave Icekit!"

"Good going Icekit!"

My clan mates huddled around me, praising me on driving out a ShadowClan warrior. A grown warrior! All I could do was purr. But what stirred me up so much was the way Cloudwing looked at me. My moment of glory was interrupted by an earsplitting screech.

"Leafpool! No!"

I recognized Sorreltail, and pushed my way through he cats to see Leafpool's lifeless body near the entrance to the elders den. My jaw dropped. I turned and ran to Cloudwing. She reached down and started licking my right ear. She whispered to me that it was torn into a deep V shape. I never felt that. When did that happen? I buried my muzzle into her fur and she purred. I saw Jayfeather and Bramblestar drag Leafpool's lifeless body into the clearing, where everybody paid their respects and said goodbye. Jayfeather and Sorreltail lay next to her and began grooming her fur.

"Come on, you should get something on your ear. Then it's off to bed," Cloudwing muttered, and disappeared into the medicine den.

She came back out with a pawful of cobwebs, wrapped my ear and put me in the nursery. I sighed wearily, curled up into a ball and let sleep come to me.

* * *

"ShadowClan have gone too far. We won't attack them, but I'll see what Blackstar has to say at the next gathering." I heard Bramblestar on HighLedge. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Then who was that warrior that Icekit scared off?"

"That was brave of her too, though her ear was torn." That was Cloudwing. "It was too dark to see properly. Icekit might be able to describe him to us later."

I heard Rainkit sneeze and yawn. Snowkit was grooming herself and looked up when I started grooming too. I yawned and walked out into the clearing. I had to narrow my eyes against the harsh sunlight. I was greeted by murmurs of worry and anxiety. I could tell by the look in their eyes they saw my torn ear. Bramblestar beckoned me over, and then Rainkit and Snowkit as they walked up behind me.

Bramblestar looked at me. "Can you provide a description of the cat that attacked you?"

I thought hard. "Um, well, of course he was very big, and white. Oh, and he had black paws." A shiver ran down my spine as a picture of him popped into my head.

The gasps of shock and anger brought me back to reality.

"Why's everybody so shocked? Who attacked us?" My brother asked nervously.

"Blackstar!" Spiderleg snarled. "He led ShadowClan to attack, then went after the kits! He's mad!"

Maplebreeze stepped forward. "Don't forget this is ShadowClan we're talking about. They've always been the dark heart of the forest. You expect anything less from them?"

I shuddered again. I've heard stories about them. They eat rats and frogs and lizards, and even their own _young! _But I fought off Blackstar! The leader! Even I was surprised.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. "Since everybody is already here, we might as well begin. Snowkit, step forward. Is it your wish to become a medicine cat?"

"It is," she replied calmly.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Jayfeather, you are the medicine cat. Will you take Snowpaw as your apprentice?"

Jayfeather nodded and touched nose with Snowpaw. She led him to the side of the clearing. Then Rainkit stepped forward.

"Berrynose, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Rainpaw."

Berrynose was almost as excited as Rainpaw. His eyes were shining with pride as I watched them sit near Jayfeather. After that I completely zoned out.

"-So to speed up the training process, I will take Icepaw as my own apprentice."

'_Thank you, StarClan!' _I thought to myself.

"Icepaw! Snowpaw! Rainpaw!"

As the clan chanted our names I noticed Bramblestar walking towards me with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

I looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks, Bramblestar."

He purred and flicked my ear with his tail. "Come. We have work to do."

I bounced around trying to contain my excitement. As his tail disappeared through the thorn tunnel, a dark feeling fell over me. Something laughed deeply into my ear, but nobody was there. Then I saw it. Those eyes, gleaming at me from the darkness. Those amber eyes, just like Bramblestar's, mocking me, laughing at me. My blood turned to ice as I heard the laugh again, a noise that would make even the bravest warrior cower in fear. My muscles tightened. A storm's coming, and I feel it's gonna be a big one.


	3. A Devastating Discovery

**Disclaimer:**** don't own warriors. Never did never will.**

**A Devastating Discovery**

_'Do you remember me, young apprentice?'_

_"Remember you? W-who are you!?"_

_The voice chuckled. 'You saw me yesterday. Don't you remember?'_

_Blood swirled around my paws. My mind raced with yesterdays events. My apprentice ceremony, Bramblestar, the eyes in the thorn tunnel. . . That's it! Those eyes! But then that means. . ._

"It's just a dream!"

I woke with a start. The paw prodding my side moved away, and I saw my brother looking at me weirdly. "You were mewling and twitching in your sleep. I it assumed it was a bad dream."

I blinked up at him and yawned. It was dawn. My first real day as an apprentice. Can't forget I'm on the dawn patrol!

"Dawn patrol?" Rainpaw asked. I nodded. "Let's go then. Bramblestar and Berrynose will be waiting."

At the mention of my mentors name I jumped up and raced past my brother, only to run into Cloudwing. Literally.

She reached down and started grooming my messy fur. "Dawn patrol?"

I snickered. "Yup. Wow, news travels fast in this camp."

"You better hurry then. They're just about to leave."

"Right! Thanks Cloudwing!" I threw over my shoulder as I dashed away from her and rolled my eyes.

Bramblestar, Berrynose, and Rainpaw were sitting near the thorn tunnel. They began walking out as I stumbled over.

"Come on then. You can eat while we're out," Berrynose snorted.

Rainpaw jumped. "We can do that?!"

I head butted his shoulder. "Only on the dawn patrol silly."

"Oh."

Before long we were at the stream that borders our territory from WindClan. We saw a patrol on the other side. Their fur rose when they saw us. Their eyes were mere slits, and they spat at Bramblestar. He stood erect, ears flattened, and hissed. He walked off, leaving me to remark the border. I shot the WindClan cats a confused look and turned to follow my patrol, but a sudden hiss behind me stopped me in my tracks and made me look back.

"Psst! Hey! You there! Yeah you! Come here!" One called.

I hesitated, then thought to myself, _What do I have to lose? _I walked over as close as I could get, the other patrol scooting closer to me as well.

The lighter-furred tom stepped forward. "What's your name kid?"

"Icepaw," I replied.

He nodded. "Icepaw. I can remember that. Name's Onestar. These are Crowfeather and Breezepaw."

Onestar huh. I had heard stories of him before, Crowfeather and Breezepaw too. Onestar had broken the alliance between ThunderClan and WindClan when he became leader. I've always been confused why. Crowfeather was one of the chosen cats on the Great Journey. Breezepaw is his son, and somewhat good looking if you ask me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Onestar cut in. "The reason we called you here: who is your mentor?"

"Bramblestar," I boasted, puffing out my chest.

The WindClan leader's eyes widened, and he turned to his companions with an odd look of shock on his face. Or was it surprise?

My fur began to rise. "W-why? W-what did he do?"

Breezepaw flattened his ears and hissed, "He killed Firestar!"

My jaw dropped. "What!? No! Never! Bramblestar could never do anything like that!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Please, you must believe us. We speak the truth, you must accept it," Crowfeather sighed.

"Be careful around him," Onestar cautioned me. "If he ever tries to harm you, you must fight. Fight for your life, fight to the death you must! When the time comes, you must kill him! We will be here to help you. Farewell, Icepaw. May we meet again soon."

I dipped my head to them as they left, Breezepaw throwing me a worried glance over his shoulder before disappearing through the undergrowth. I looked at my feet. My heart feels like someone had just torn it from my chest. I know warriors fight to death sometimes, but Bramblestar? A murderer?

I looked to the sky. _StarClan, whatever may happen, please give me the strength to hold on._


	4. It Isn't the Same

**Disclaimer: dont own warriors. never have never will**

**It Isn't the Same**

_'Pacing in the middle of the clearing isn't going to help this situation! But what can i do? After hearing what those WindClan cats had to say I can't look Bramblestar in the eye anymore!' _

I plopped myself on the ground with a frustrated huff. I looked around for my siblings. Of course it's the worst possible time for them to be nowhere near. But as exhausted as I was my feet decided to walk over to the medicine den. Sure enough my sister was there staring in the small pool in front of her.

"Snowpaw!" I hissed.

She jumped and whisked around to face me, eyes widened in panic. "Oh Icepaw, it's only you. Is something wrong? You dont look like yourself."

I turned my head to my ungroomed and dirty fur. Why bother keeping it clean when you've lost all respect for your mentor, in my case, the clan leader?

"Yes there is something wrong," I said when I turned back. "Find Rainpaw and meet me in the training hollow. We need to talk."

Without waiting for a response i stormed out of her den and ran for the entrance. If anyone asked I was going for some fresh air. My paws had a mind of their own. They walked down to the training hollow and followed the winding entrance inside. In the middle of the clearing I sat down and looked up. Moments later my siblings appeared and sat in front of me side by side.

"So what's this about?" Rainpaw asked.

"Yeah, I told Jayfeather I was going to look for yarrow with you two," Snowpaw nodded.

I waited to find the right words but nothing came to mind. "It's about Bramblestar."

"What about Bramblestar?" Snowpaw questioned.

I sighed. "I overheard something on the dawn patrol I wish I really hadnt."

Rainpaw looked up. "Like what? I was with you the whole time."

I shook my head. "No, not while we were patrolling the WindClan border." He looked confused. "One of the patrols caught up to me. They told me Bramblestar killed Firestar."

"What?" Snowpaw gasped.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Rainpaw exclaimed.

"I dont know-"

"Who was in the patrol that told you this?" Snowpaw demanded.

"Onestar, Crowfeather and Breezepaw," I answered, shrinking back when my sisters breath hit my nose.

She blinked once and sat down again. After a moment of silence our brother said, "What are we supposed to do?"

I shrugged. "Onestar said when the time is right I would need to fight him. You know, to stop a murderer from leading a noble clan."

Snowpaw snorted. "A noble clan? ThunderClan lost its nobility each time a kittypet was invited to the clan. And if that isn't bad enough _we _have his kittypet blood."

Rainpaw nodded. "Yeah, and remember all those stories about Tigerstar."

"I don't know," I muttered. "To me he seemed like the kind of cat I would look up to. And he wasn't a kittypet."

Snowpaw shot me a horrified look. "I can't hear anymore of this. Help me collect yarrow and let's return to camp."

Reluctantly I stood and followed them away. My mind was elsewhere as my sister bit the stems off the plants and laid the leaves in front of me to pick up. Breathing through my nose I led them back to the camp and deposited our findings in the medicine den. By this time it was already moonhigh and the last patrol had just left. It was me and my siblings in the clearing now, staring up at Silverpelt.

"But how could StarClan allow him to do that?" I whispered.

"They couldn't stop it," Snowpaw answered.

"Onestar is right Icepaw," my brother said. "Please be careful around him. Don't give the slightest notion that you know of what he did."

He licked the tops of our heads and padded away to our den to sleep.

Beside me my sister yawned and stretched out her legs. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Try not to let this get to you too much."

I watched her tail disappear into her den before standing and looking at the stars. "I thought you were supposed to be watching over us. How could you let a good cat be killed?"

The brightest star in the sky shone brighter. I narrowed my eyes and ran to my den.


End file.
